Opposites Attract
by shortiix3
Summary: It's quite a sight when you see two completely different people out on a date and it's amazing when you see that they're still getting along even with their different personalities. One-shot! Gray x Lucy. Dedicated to Hachibukai!


**One-Shot!**

**Summary **It's quite a sight when you see two completely different people out on a date. It's amazing when you see that they're still getting along even with their different personalities - but what's more astonishing is when you get invited to their wedding or see their first born child.

**Pairing **Gray x Lucy

**Dedicated to **Hachibukai

**Disclaimer **If I owned this, it'd be a DISASTER anime!

* * *

**Opposites Attract**

* * *

**Gray POV**

I never would have imagined marrying Lucy, I mean like, we're nothing alike. She's loud and sometimes hot-headed and I'm calm and sometimes cold. We're pretty much opposites! But I still fell in love with her… the real her.

After I found out that Natsu was dating Erza, he jumped to denials and said _"N-No I'm not! She's so not my type!"_ I stared at him amused. He had a type – I never knew… but a few days later he counterattacked me by finding out I was dating Lucy, and he just had to tell Happy about it. Happy started teasing Lucy with really long rolls of the tongue _"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike him!" _She stared in disbelief, probably thinking how he knew about the two of us dating each other.

The wedding was on the 7th of July and it was the most awestruck thing that had ever happened in my life. It was a double wedding, because Natsu and Erza had gotten married as well, though they were engaged first.

It was a black and white theme and it was held in Caldia Cathedral, while the after party at Fairy Tail. It was quite the event, so many people had joined us for our wedding. Lyon became my best man and Gajeel for Natsu. Lucy had Levy as her bridesmaid and Erza had chosen Juvia.

I will never forget the _memories_ we made, even before getting married, but I will never forget the _moments_ made when I saw our first born child.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY~**

"Papa," my 6 year old daughter squealed. "Welcome back!"

She ran into my arms as I picked her up with a twirl, she giggled. I kissed her forehead before replying, "Hello, my angel."

She pouted, "Papa, I told you to call my real name around Suke-chan!"

I looked around, "But he's not here…"

"Yes he is! He is practicing with Romeo-nii," she pointed towards the back of the guild. "There!"

I looked into her direction, "Oh I see, _Atsuko-chan_."

She grinned and winked at me, "Yes!"

I laughed at her act and walked to the bar, "Mira-san can I get some ice shavings?"

"Ah welcome back Gray! Hello Atsuko-chan!" she smiled and I nodded in reply, while Atsuko grinned brightly. "Sure, coming right up!"

I took a seat and sat Atsuko on the bench. She was staring at the back of the guild and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. Her eyes shined whenever Hansuke did a cool move. She's growing up _way_ too fast already.

I turned her head towards me and put a fake frown to my face, "Aren't you gonna ask Papa how'd the mission go?"

Atsuko stared into my eyes before gasping, "Oh Papa, I totally forgot!"

I faked a roll of my eyes, she wasn't always forgetful, it only became a habit whenever she stared at Hansuke too much.

I chuckled, "Don't worry, Papa was only teasing. Anyways, Papa didn't do much, took down those bandits and saved the ancient books. Papa had to bring the books back to the underground cave, and when Papa did, the cave started to rumble. Papa had to quickly get out before it collapsed."

"Wow!" she gapped. "Papa's so cool..!"

I grinned and started tickling her, she squeaked in protest and started to squirm around.

"Here, your strawberry ice shavings!" Mirajane called.

I stopped my actions and Atsuko let out a gasp, "Thanks!"

She nodded and went off to serve someone else. Atsuko stared at me while I ate the ice shavings in a quick motion, "Want some?"

Atsuko grinned and nodded her head. I scooped some for her and she took it with no hesitation – not like Lucy, she always ate it slowly so she wouldn't get a brain freeze or something.

"Papa," Atsuko frowned at me. "Get your shirt back on!"

I stopped my spoon halfway and looked down. Ugh where'd my shirt go… found it! I grinned lazily at her before widening my eyes in surprise.

"Atsuko, did you know that Mama doesn't like it when you start stripping?" I chuckled when her eyes widen and she looked down to see her shirt and jacket gone.

Lucy always told her to wear a few layers, just in case they _suddenly_ go missing, but the problem is most of the layers still disappear. Atsuko had agreed quickly to Lucy's statement because she didn't want to be embarrassed in front of someone…

"Gray! You're back!"

I felt arms encircle my neck from behind and a soft kiss to my cheek. I tilted my head to kiss the person back, "Yeah, I am…"

"Where's my darling daughter?" Lucy asked. "Atsuko-chan?"

"Finding her clothes," I told her nonchalantly.

Lucy face palmed and took a seat, "I got a call from Erza just a while ago, she said that the mission is going to take longer than expected. They'll be back in about a week…"

"That's a shame," I turned my head towards Hansuke. "He was really looking forward to Natsu taking him fishing…"

Hansuke Dragneel, he was very much like his father, but he took his mother's looks – short scarlet spiky hair, brown eyes – like Atsuko, he still doesn't have the Fairy Tail stamp yet, but he has always said that he wanted a red one, stamped on his right shoulder – just like Natsu's. The kid was strong and confident, he was caring and friendly – especially to Atsuko - quite energetic and active most of the times as well.

Lucy nodded, "Hmm maybe we can take him to the amusement park tomorrow?"

The only difference with Natsu and Hansuke is that Hansuke doesn't have the motion sickness…

"Yeah sounds great," I got up. "I'll go tell him the news."

She waved in appreciation and I walked towards the two boys at the back. It looked like Romeo was teaching Hansuke some basic fire moves.

"Yo," I waved at the duo. "What's up?"

Hansuke grinned at me, "Hey Uncle Gray!" Romeo-nii is teaching me some fire moves – he's a great sensei!"

Romeo blushed at the title given to him, "N-No, I'm not as good as Natsu-nii!"

I smiled at them, they were growing up fast as well. Just then, Atsuko jumped by, a small smile on her face, "I found you Papa," she waved. "Hey Suke-chan, Romeo-nii!"

"Hey Atsuko-chan!" the two fired back.

"Hansuke, I need to talk to you for a sec," I told him.

"Okay," he nodded. "Play with Atsuko-chan for now, okay?"

Romeo nodded in understanding and took Atsuko's hand. They ran outside of the guild with a jump to their steps.

"So, Uncle Gray, what do you wanna talk about?"

I sighed, "Your mum and dad aren't coming back til next week. The mission was going to take longer than they thought, and they said that they are _very _sorry… I know how much you wanted to go fishing with your dad…"

I noticed Hansuke clenching his fists and then relaxing, "It's okay Uncle Gray, it's only another week, I'll survive."

He laughed, "Plus I have Atsuko-chan to keep me company, and then there's you and Aunty Luce."

I nodded to him with a smile, "Yeah you do, we're going to the amusement park tomorrow, if you wanna come?"

"Is Atsuko-chan coming?" he asked hopefully, before quickly adding. "I-I just wanted to k-know…"

I smirked, "Of course she is!"

"Then I'll go!" he grinned. "See you around, Uncle Gray!"

Hansuke shot up and started running out of the guild. He sure was easy to get to. If it had anything to do with Atsuko, he was the first to want to know. It was so obvious when it came to Hansuke and Atsuko, they were easy to tease and they never did hide their feelings towards each other – which was cute.

I guess you can call it natural – it was natural for them to show these feelings. They were practically born next to each other – just a year difference.

* * *

"Come on, Atsuko-chan, give me your best move!" Hansuke yelled as he got into his fighting stance.

Atsuko smirked. Oh I know that smirk! She's got something up her sleeve and it's not gonna end well, I just know it – should get a better seat then watching it from the window. But before that though…

"Oi Hansuke's gonna get his butt kicked by my angel of a daughter!"

The whole guild grinned from ear-to-ear and ran outside. I followed them but not before feeling a tap to my shoulder.

"Gray!" Lucy shouted. "Don't say that, he's just a little boy."

I smirked, "Okay, I'm sorry… but you know it's true."

She blushed in embarrassment and pushed me towards the guild doors. I laughed at her and grabbed her hands to find the best seat. They were still at each other, good, they haven't got to the end yet.

"Go Atsuko-chan, _own_ him!"

"Show her whose boss, Hansuke!"

The girls cheered for Atsuko, while the boys cheered for Hansuke.

"Okay!" Hansuke yelled. "Let's end this!"

Atsuko nodded and then smirked, "Let's…"

Lucy gave off an uneasy look, yeah honey, she's got something planned. Come on, Atsuko! End this..!

"Blue flames," Hansuke screamed as the icy blue flames engulfed his right hand. He made a strong right punch towards Atsuko, but she managed to block it with an ice wall and suddenly appeared from the sky.

"Ice Make: _Death Scythe_!"

I gapped at the words she had just said, _death scythe! _Did I hear right? My baby girl _already knows death scythe_!

"Ah!" I saw Hansuke cover his face. The dust surrounding them made it hard for us to see, but when it finally disappeared we all saw Atsuko hugging Hansuke.

The girls squealed in delight and Hansuke opened his eyes – quickly blushing at the close contact, "A-Atsuko-chan," he stuttered, looking away.

I shook my head at Atsuko, that girl was so my daughter.

"Gah _Atsuko_," Lucy screeched. "_Your clothes!_"

Yup, _so _my daughter!

* * *

**AN: **So what do you guys think? My second try on 'Fairy Tail members having a child'.. Eh was it okay? or was it bad? I feel like it wasn't enough, or something -_- Waah what if it wasn't enough? I failed you readers, and I'm deeply sorry.

Anyways, this is dedicated to Hachibukai, after saying that my other story 'My Delicate' was "so sweeeeeeeeet!" Thank you for your kind thoughts and I hope you like this story as much *crossing fingers*

shortiix3


End file.
